My Resurrection
by lilxtremebaby
Summary: DT-A young Kira Ford reflects on the events leading up to 'the battle' and finds that there may still be hope for her yet.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: The idea for this story came from the movie Catwoman, but it has nothing to do with it.

* * *

Sometimes I wish I knew what everything would've been like if I didn't die. The truth is that I really didn't start to live until then. I wonder if I would've been able to tell a certain someone, how much they meant to me sooner, they wouldn't be the way they are now. But, I missed my chance, and now he's the one that has to suffer. Well, that's life. Your probably wondering how this all came to be, so here's the events leading up to my death. And I hope that the ones I love forgive for the pain I've caused them and my life is forever owed to Dr. O and Hayley. Without them, I wouldn't be able to tell you this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday, and I, Kira Ford, was working on a new song I was going to perform at Hayley's Cyberspace. I was in Dr. Tommy Oliver's secret lab along with Conner and Ethan, my best friends and teammates. As usual, Ethan was playing a new computer game he just bought and Conner was throwing a soccor ball around the room. Dr. O had repeatedly told Conner to stop, but his words went right through his head and Conner continued playing with the ball. Dr. O decided that it wasn't worth it and went back to watching the city. And as luck would have, at that exact moment Conner's ball flew at me and knocked my stuff everywhere. He ran over, picked up his ball and started apologizing.

"Kira, I'm sorry. It was an accident." He started to bounce the ball back and forth between his hands. I couldn't stand it anymore and I grabbed the ball.

"Conner, didn't Dr. O tell you to stop. Man, why don't you listen." I thew the ball on the floor and Ethan turned to look at us.

"Yeah Conner, she's right."

"Ethan, when did you come into this conversation?" Conner asked as he picked up his ball and walked away, not wanting to continue the fight.

"I was just trying to help." Ethan turned and went back to clicking at the keyboard. Conner can be so imature at times. Okay, all the time, but that doesn't stop him from being a good friend.

"Kira, I really am sorry." He said as he sat and I collected my things.

"It's alright." I really didn't want to fight anymore. Usually, I'd love to argue with Conner but I wasn't in the mood that day. I don't know why, but I feel that we connect the more we fight. I think the only reason I fought with him all the time was to keep him around. Even though he has this whole jock act down, and he's really good at it, he's able to communicate with someone like me. My biggest fear was him finding out that he means more to me than some jock, a team leader, and a friend. He meant, and still does, mean my world to me. I love him so much, but why did I have to wait so late?

Well, back to the story. As I lay my completed song down, Dr. O called out to the team. "Guys, it's Elsa and she has a bunch of tyrannodrones with her. She's downtown, by the mall. I'll meet you there as soon as possible." We jumped up as Dr. O turned back toward the monitor.

"Ready?" Conner asked us as we stood behind him.

"Ready." Ethan and I replied in unison.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha." Soon we were in our ranger form and downtown.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of Chapter 1. I know it's a weird story but I wanted to try something new. Everything will come into play in the later chapters. Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

The first we saw when we got there was, well, nothing. Elsa and the tyrannodrones were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Rangers, Elsa there because there's a new egg on the loose, be on the lookout." Dr. O spoke through our communicator.  
  
"Right. Ethan out." Ethan took a look around.  
  
"Could be a trap." Conner said. I glared at him and shook my head.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Please don't start." Ethan interrupt us, before we could start again. Suddenly I heard a noise and the tyrannodrones jumped out and attacked us followed by Elsa. I kicked an oncoming one, knocking him cold. Then I tripped a few and finally I did a Ptera Scream to finish off the rest heading in my direction. I saw Conner and Ethan still fighting and I had to decide wether to help them, or stop Elsa from stealing a new egg. I ran after Elsa just as she reached the egg's location.  
  
"You!" She growled.  
  
"Well, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Ptera Grips!" I screamed and in my hands appeared my trusty weapon. Just as I was about to attack her, Conner and Ethan join me. Conner saw the eggs and used his power of speed to grab it before Elsa could.  
  
"Missing something?" Conner smirked under his helmet and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Give that back."  
  
"You wish." I stated as Elsa ran at us with her sword drawn. We dodged her attack and tried to triple-team her, but she was able to stop us. She knocked Ethan and Conner down and I threw a few attacks at her with my Ptera Grips. She hit me, but I got the better of her. Soon she backed off and left us with the egg. We demorphed and looked at our prize.  
  
"We'd better get back." Conner said just as Dr. O appeared.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
"Everything." I chuckled.  
  
"Oh well, let's go check this out."  
  
Back at Dr. O's lab, we gathered around Dr. O's computer and looked at the picture of the egg on it.  
  
"Any idea what's it is?" Conner asked.  
  
"Not yet. We better contact Hayley." We agreed and soon enough Hayley joined us.  
  
"Guys, this is going to take some time. Why don't you go home or something." Hayley replied as she typed something into the computer.  
  
"Alright." I stated and Conner, Ethan, and myself went up the stairs into Dr. O's house. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked, afraid of the outcome.  
  
"Well we could go somewhere or you two can watch me practice my game." Conner smiled as we headed over to his car.  
  
"I'd rather hear Kira sing." Ethan added.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked sounding irritated.  
  
"Great, you started her off." Conner said with a smirk.  
  
"What, you want to start too?" Conner backed off and I smiled a smile of victory. When we got in the car, we sat for a good ten minutes just deciding where we wanted to go. Conner wanted to go to the beach and check out the girls, he's such a guy, and Ethan wanted to go to Hayley's. I personally wanted to see a movie, but it was soon decided that we wouldn't go to any of the places. We accually went Conner's house to hang out. When we got there, Conner, let us go sit in the living room as he got a few sodas. He handed us them and grabbed the remote. Conner sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels. By his second time around, I slapped the remote out of his hand.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because Conner, you have all of these stations and can't find anything to watch." Conner tried to grab the remote but I held it away and soon handed it to Ethan.  
  
"I hate you both." Conner told us still trying to reach the remote.  
  
"You know you love us." I smiled back to him, but soon enough we were interrupted by a knock at Conner's door. Conner stood up, glared at us, and walked over to the door. There stood a young girl, probably from a lowering grade then the three of us.  
  
"Conner, I waited for you for an half hour, where were you?" she asked while putting a hand on her hip.  
  
Conner ran a hand through his hair, and said, "Sorry, something came up."  
  
"What, another girl?" She looked past Conner and saw me and Ethan. "Oh so it is another girl." Conner looked back at me and I shrugged. He turned back to see her gone.  
  
"Thanks." He replied as he flopped down next to me.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers

* * *

"What? What'd I do?" I looked at him.  
  
"Conner, you know it's not her fault right? It's your's because you told that girl you'd meet her." Ethan tried to defend me. 

"Forget it. She probably won't remember it tommorrow." I stood up at his last word. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Bathroom. Where would I go in this house?" I started walking when I passed Conner's room. I couldn't help but to look inside. He had a lot of red in his room. I guess he took his ranger color to heart. I slowly creep inside and looked at his walls. Who would've thought that a popular guy like Conner would have pictures of his two uncool friends? I saw pictures of us from the various places we went. I decided to leave but something caught my eye. I turned to a stand by his bed and saw a picture of just me and him. I guess he really must think highly of me, because the picture was so close to where he spends most of his time. Trust me, you'd hardly ever see him at his desk. I was about to turn to leave when I bumped into someone.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Conner asked. I backed away, afraid of what he would do. He laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief. Ethan followed close behind and smiled.  
  
"Hey, I didn't even know you two were together. Taking it a little fast, aren't we?" Conner punched him hard in the arm.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being an idiot. Do you really think Kira and I would get together. Dude all we do is fight all the time. We couldn't be more wrong for each other." I felt hurt inside but he didn't know how I felt. So I decided to forget about and walked over to Conner's bed. The three of us sat down and started looking a photo album of Conner's soccor games. He was really good at soccor, I have to admit that. I know one day he'll be a big soccor star. Every picture I saw I smiled. He saw me and smiled back. Suddenly our communicators went off.  
  
"What's up?" Conner spoke into his braclet.  
  
"Guys, we figured out what kind of egg it is. Come to the lab so I can explain." Dr. O replied.  
  
"Right. Conner out." He turned toward us.  
  
"Let's go." I said. We walked outside to Conner's car but instead we met Elsa.

"Oh no." I whined. "Another battle?" I asked to no one in particular. But little did I know that this was going to be my last battle.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. 


End file.
